I Don't Think We're Zombies
by NOTagentsofnothing420
Summary: Two American girls are brought back to life... in Middle Earth. KILI/OC FILI/OC Rated M for everything from the movies and More in the later chapters :D AU after TDoS, but will start in An Unexpected Journey & stick with the movies :)))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Hobbit Story! *Stars* surround dreams, Flashbacks are in _italics._ **

**I read The Hobbit in the fifth grade, so I will not be using it as a reference. **

**This starts during The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and will continue on into The Desolation of Smaug :D**

**Hope you like it :))) **

**WARNING!- Rated M for later chapters! :D**

**THANK YOU!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!**

*** J ***

* * *

><p>"Is the popcorn ready yet?" my best friend Shianne called from the living room, waiting for me to bring the last of the snacks from the kitchen before she started the movie. She got the new Hobbit movie on blu ray a few weeks ago for her 22nd birthday, and because of the, and I quote "incredible but equally insane" review her cousin wrote in the attached card, she was determined to watch it. I laughed as I called back, "Did you hear the microwave ding?"<br>When it did a few seconds later, I heard her shout, "Now I did!"

As I set the bowl a popcorn on the coffee table in front of us on the couch, I asked, "So your cousin said there's sexy dwarves? Why aren't we watching the first one?"

Shianne nodded as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Alyssa said we'll know it when we see it, and to be prepared when our ovaries explode. And we're not watching the first one because I didn't feel like going to the stupid movie store and dealing with Creepy Dan. He's always there when I go to rent movies!"

I laughed and picked up the doritos bag as I said cryptically, "It's like he never leaves!"

Shianne laughed as she pressed play and the movie started, the sounds of the both of us crunching away on snacks louder than the opening titles.

Before the first scene could really start, we heard the apartment door open and close behind us. I didn't think anything of it, Shianne and I have another roommate, Claire, who comes and goes from her boyfriend's house across town. "Hey Claire, you down to watch a movie with us? It just started!" I shouted without looking behind me, where the front door was. "Will you pause it? I forgot my drink." Shianne said as she stood from the couch, only to freeze as she faced the door, her face dropping in shock.  
>When I looked over my shoulder, there was a guy in all black with a Jason halloween mask standing a few feet away, with a 9mm pointed right at us.<p>

I glanced at Shianne next to me as I quickly stood and grabbed her hand, but when I moved, he fired, emptying the clip before he ran for the door. The pain in my chest was too much to bear, and with a tight grip on my best friend's hand, I hit the ground hard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, My dear girl," a woman's voice called to me softly through the darkness, "What troubles have you come across?"<em>

_I forced my eyes to flutter open, greeted by the starry night sky illuminated with pale moonlight. I sat up in an instant, only to find that I had been lying in the soft grass beneath a gigantic willow tree. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Shianne laying a few feet from me , sleeping peacefully in the grass with her shoulder length jet black hair sprawled out around her against the lush green.  
><em>_But that's when I noticed she wasn't wearing her light turquoise blue hoodie and black shorts anymore. Instead she was wearing a dress, in the same blue color with a deep V-cut and long sleeves. I leaned over to feel the material, the silk beyond soft as I ran it through my fingers. The edges and hem were lined in equally soft black silk, that shined in the dim light shining through the long willow branches that nearly touched the ground._

_I looked down at myself in wonder, finding myself in a different, but equally beautiful, dress made of the same silk. The dark purple silk was the exact color of the sweatshirt I'd been wearing, with white bordering around the edges in a babydoll cut. I was so distracted by the strange wardrobe change that I almost forgot where we were, and how we got there…._

_I frantically felt all over myself for blood, or a gunshot wound, or anything really. I could remember being hit somewhere in the chest at least once, but I found no trace of it.  
>Was it a dream? Was this a dream? Is this what happens when you die? You end up under a tree by a lake in a thousand dollar dress?<em>

"_What the fuck…?" I muttered as I ran my hand through my long and straight ash black hair, that still had the few white locks underneath. I'd always had them, even though everyone I met thought I was lying and bleaching them to look cool, according to my parents, who adopted me as a baby. "Where are we?" I thought outloud as I looked around, at everything from the still sparkling water of the small lake to the white willow branches above us._

"_You are safe. Do not worry, dear girl." the same voice I heard before I woke up whispered from somewhere I couldn't see, and I searched around us as I called back, "Hello? Can you help us?"_

"_Go into the lake, Amber my dear. Carry your friend, for it is the only way for her to join you."_

"_Join me where? Please, I'm so confused…" I asked the air as my eyes clouded with tears, looking over at Shianne, who still seemed to be dead asleep._

"_In a new life." The woman answered, "One where you will find adventure, courage, and most importantly, love. You died, my dear, too young for your time. This is your second chance."_

_I sniffled. "We just go into the water?" I was desperate. Even if this was a dream, I wasn't going to take any chances. This was my best friend's life, and my own, at risk. I would do anything. If somehow doing something in my dream made us wake up and not be dead, I was more than willing._

"_Yes."_

_Instantly, I was picking up Shianne and carrying her the short distance to the water.  
>W<em>_hen I started to wade in, not thinking about my bare feet or my elegant, and surely expensive, dress, I heard the voice again as it said, "Be strong, both of you. You have great power, Amber my dear, your friend as well. Do not be afraid when it comes to light, for it can only do good."_

_I wanted to ask why, what powers, and what good she was talking about, but I couldn't. The water of the lake above my waist as I stood in the middle, floating an unconscious Shianne in front of me. The water glowed in the light of the moon, getting brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes. I could feel the water all around me a second later, until again, my world went black and I was out cold._

* * *

><p>I gasped when I opened my eyes, sitting up from where I was laying on the ground, with Shianne flopped across my lap, thankfully. Breathing heavily, I glanced around the forest we were hidden in before I looked down at the both of us and remembered my dream.<br>We were back in the clothes we were wearing before we were shot to death, dark red blood stains still drying on Shianne's blue hoodie. My dark purple oversized sweatshirt had a huge stain on the front, along with two bullet holes that were in the general area where my heart is. I pulled the neck of my sweater down and saw nothing. Not a damn thing. I ran my hand against it to make sure it was real, which it was. Where two gunshot wounds should be on my chest, there was nothing. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Shianne…" I said quietly as I shook her awake, and when she groaned, I shook her harder. "Shianne!" "What?" she groaned as she looked up at me and yawned, before her eyes went wide and she managed to choke out in the tiniest voice, "Amber? What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure we died, Shi. And now we're in a forest. I dunno, this all is really confusing…" I whispered as she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes as they came.  
>"Where are we? There's no forests like this anywhere around our apartment. It's Tampa Bay for fuck's sake!" She whispered back, her eyes darting around and looking over her shoulder ever few seconds. "I haven't really had time to think, Shi! I was making sure you weren't dead!"<p>

"Well I'm not dead and neither are you! Even though I watched you get fucking shot! So let's get the fuck out of here!" she shot back, but before I could say anything, I heard someone beyond the trees to the right shout, "We'll camp here for the night."

"Fuck!" I squeaked as I grabbed Shianne's hand, pulling her behind a big boulder for cover.

When we didn't hear anymore shouting, we went from crouching behind the big ass rock, to sitting up against it. "Did that guy sound british to you?" she whispered, and I shrugged. "Kind of...I mean, they definitely didn't sound american, that's for sure."

"He was talking to someone…" she thought out loud, "Maybe they can help us."  
>"Do you really want to take that risk?" She shot me a look. "We have no idea where we are, who they are, or what the hell happened to us! We could be damn zombies for all we know! I don't want to die again, Shi. Not without a damn fight."<br>"So what do you think we should do?" she asked, understanding where I was coming from.

She gets it, she's the one that saw her best friend get shot twice. I glanced down at her hoodie, seeing the three bullet holes. Two were in her right shoulder, the last dead over her heart, like my two.

"We stay hidden and find a way out of here. Get to the nearest road, then to the closest gas station or something. I don't know how long until dark, but if we find some kind of shelter for the night, we'll stop."

"Okay," She sighed, "Lead the way."

"Stay close." I said softly as I started walking, using the thick tree trunks and rocks as cover.

* * *

><p>We found a place to stay for the night just around sunset, a little cave inside of a rock, grown over with grass, big enough for the both of us to curl up into. I moved a branch in front it for shelter when the sun went down, and now, late into the evening, I was thinking about my dream.<p>

Was it really a dream? I know we got shot. I can still feel it, the memory of the burning pain ripping through me. But here I am, no wounds or scars, and still alive.  
>I figured Shianne was thinking about something along the same lines, when she mumbled quietly, "I don't think we're zombies…"<p>

"Me neither…" I sighed. I wonder if she had the same dream as me…

_"Join me where? Please, I'm so confused…" I asked the air as my eyes clouded with tears, looking over at Shianne, who still seemed to be dead asleep._

_"In a new life." The woman answered, "One where you will find adventure, courage, and most importantly, love. You died, my dear, too young for your time. This is your second chance."_

How could someone know that? Is that where we are? Should I Shianne about it?  
>Would she even believe me?<p>

Of course she would. I can lie my way out of anything, except with her. She always knows.

_"Be strong, both of you. You have great power, Amber my dear, your friend as well. Do not be afraid when it comes to light, for it can only do good."_

I had to tell her. If what the woman in my dream said was even remotely true, about powers or love, or any of it, it involved my best friend.

When I finished explaining it all in great detail to her, I knew she believed me, despite the shocked look on her face. But what I didn't expect is what she said next.

"I couldn't wake up… I could hear you, and the voice… I thought I was hallucinating or something…"

I pulled her into the tightest hug of her life, trying not to cry as she gripped me just as hard.  
>But we both we're pulled away by the sound of something huge stomping through the forest near us, along with trees crunching as they hit the ground and horses neighing.<p>

"What the hell was that?" I whispered harshly, not daring to look outside of our little shelter.  
>"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound nice." Shianne whispered back, before staring at the ground.<p>

"Amber, if this is what that lady was talking about, our second chance…" She started, speaking very quietly, "We shouldn't waste it. Adventure, courage, love… That all pretty fucking great…"  
>"Get to the point, Shi. You're freaking me out."<br>"I just have this feeling like we shouldn't we sitting here, like someone needs our help. I know it's weird, it's freaking me out too. But I'm not going to ignore it, not if this is a chance at any of those things."

Shianne was almost never serious, growing up with a four older siblings, so for her to say something like that was pretty shocking, and impossible for me to ignore.  
>"Alright...I trust you." I whispered, and she smiled.<p>

"Plus, if we have powers or magic or something, we're not gonna find out hiding in here."

And serious Shianne was gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! this chapter is like my baby.**

**Thanks for stickin around!**

*** J ***

* * *

><p>It was really weird, but following Shianne through the woods in the dark towards the loud booming voices and occasional laughter somewhere nearby, I wasn't scared. And by the way she was walking with her head held high, I could tell Shianne wasn't either.<p>

It reminded me of this one time back in highschool when she fought this bitch two grades above us for stealing her phone out of her purse during gym class. She just strut right up to Rachel Wattley and punched her in the face. Shianne could be a fearless bitch when she wanted to be, and now was one of those times.

I crouched when she did, coming to a stop behind another boulder, the loud, and definitely not human, voices directly on the other side. She was the taller one out of the two of us, me only 4'9" and her 4'11", so as she peaked over the top of the rock, I peered around the side.

When I saw the three giant ugly motherfuckers we we're going up against, roasting people over a goddamn fire like a rotisserie chicken at the grocery store while a bunch of other hostages laid on the ground in burlap sacks, I instantly pulled back, bumping into Shianne as she did the same.

"Holy shit…" She breathed heavily, before I made shushed her so we could listen to their conversation over the shouts of their hostages, both over the fire and the snacks for later.

"Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!"

"They should be sauteed," one with a deeper voice argued, "And grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice." The whiny one agreed, before a third, and probably the leader, added, "Forget the seasoning! We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned into stone."

"Gotcha, you dumb fucker." I whispered to Shianne, who stifled a giggle with one hand as she nodded.

But, someone else must've caught that as well, because not a second later, we heard a new voice shout, "Wait!"

The cranking of the spit over the fire stopped. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"That's a person!" Shianne whispered in excitement.

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Another person. I smiled.

Shianne kept listening intently, but I was too busy thinking up a plan. If we could buy enough time by bullshitting these dumbasses, they would turn to stone and we could stop everyone from being eaten. By the look on my best friend's face, this other guy didn't seem to be doing so great on his own.

"Yes, I'm telling you…" he started, "The secret is...to..Skin them first!"

Good Lord. Way to go pal.

"Tom," one of those things said to another as the group bursted out in shouting again, "Get me my filleting knife."

"I'm going to distract them," I whispered, "Get the ones on the ground. I have a plan."

"Be careful." She said softly as she pulled me into a quick hug, before getting into position to go around the side of the boulder to where the pile of men in bags were.

I climbed up on top of the boulder, looking onto the craziness I'd been spying on, before I shouted, "STOP!"

Everyone looked to me. "Do you have any idea what you're about to do?!"

The three monsters stared at me in bewilderment, and I faked concern for them as I added, "Can't you tell? They're all infected! Are you trying to kill yourselves?!"

I could see Shianne quickly freeing the people in sacks in the corner of my eye and one of the things, the leader with the deepest voice asked, "Infected? With what?"

"They all have worms! In their...tubes!" I improvised, "Anyone from the forest can tell. And if you eat them, well...that's some seriously nasty business my friend. I wouldn't wish worms on my worst enemy!"

"How do you know all this?" the gimpy one whined. "Yeah, can we eat you?" Another added.

I could see the sky getting lighter. I knew the sun would be shining onto these fuckers in a matter of minutes.

"Because, you ugly trolls," I said angrily, "You touch me, You die. Simple as that. That indicates that no, you can't eat me. Plus, if you even tried, my best friend would probably kill you. I wouldn't try it."

"And who is that?" the leader asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "One of the dwarves were about to eat for supper?"

"No," Shianne shouted from below, the others grabbing their weapons, "It's me."

"You're going to kill us? A woman?!" the whiney one laughed, and I giggled as I saw the rays of sunlight coming out from the rock behind them, with a very tall wizard was about to break the stone with his staff, I said, "We already have."

"What?" the three of them said in unison, before the wizard in all grey shouted, "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

When the rays of golden sunlight shined directly onto them, they started groaning in pain and turning to stone, still standing around the fire and spit.

Everything was quiet a few seconds later, and when I hopped off my boulder, I highfived Shianne as I celebrated, jumping up and down with excitement as I said, "Woohoo! Fucking teamwork at it's finest!"

She laughed as she said, "I almost burst out laughing when you said worms in their tubes. I would've fucked the whole thing up!" before hugging me.

As she let me go, we turned to the bunch of men we'd just saved from being eaten, and ignoring their shocked expressions, and the wizard's smile as he walked over to the group, I said with a smile, "Who ever was doing the talking before me, you're not very good at lying. I'm just putting that out there."

"Who are you?" The wizard, whose hat and wooden staff was a dead giveaway, asked kindly as he stepped closer to us than the rest of them.

"I'm Amber, this is Shianne. Nice wizard hat, by the way."

"Thank you and yes, indeed I am a wizard. Something tells me you are not from around here."

"Wait." Shianne gasped loudly. "You're Gandalf."

"Yes, Shianne. I am Gandalf the Grey."

She grabbed me by my shoulders so I was facing her. "AMBER IT'S GANDALF! THE FUCKING GANDALF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" she shouted in my face, shaking me with every word.

"No…?"

"We're in Middle Earth…" she pulled me in close and whispered with her hand blocking what my hair couldn't, "And THOSE are the sexy dwarves my cousin was talking about in the goddamn movie! We're in a damn movie!"

My jaw dropped, and I quickly covered it with my hand. We whispered back and fourth, "Are you sure?!"

"Dude, if you look really hard, he totally looks like old man Magneto!"

It was then that one of the men, or dwarves, whatever, walked over to us. I could tell he was their leader, and I guessed right.

"Amber, Shianne," Gandalf the motherfucking actual real life wizard introduced us, "You have saved the lives of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Shianne smiled brightly at the both of them, "It was no trouble, really. We heard the...umm..."

"Trolls!" someone in the group shouted, and she continued, "Thank you, Trolls, and I thought we could help."

"I give you my thanks," Thorin said, "But I have never seen clothes like yours before. From where do you hail?"

"Uh…"I said, only for Shianne to speak up and say nonchalantly, "We're from DisneyLand!"

"I have never heard of this Land of Disney." He said seriously, eyeing the both of us with caution. "Oh, it's very beautiful." I assured them both, "With a white and blue castle right in the middle of the kingdom!" I smiled over to Shianne who was nodding in agreement. With a nudge in my ribs with her elbow, she said under her breath, "Ruled by King Mickey Mouse!"

I smiled brightly at the dark haired dwarf, with silver streaks running through the front of his long wavy hair from his widow's peak, holding back my laughter as I asked, "You're on an adventure, right? Can we join?"

"I think that is a marvelous idea!" Gandalf said, "Don't you Thorin?"

"No. A journey such as this is not for the likes of women." Thorin cut coldly, and as I scowled silently, Shianne argued with disbelief, "We just saved your asses and you think we're useless?! You do realize we made all that up on the spot, right? Amber didn't even know those things were until someone told us a minute ago! She got lucky when she called them trolls!"

"I believe that they would be most helpful on our journey." Gandalf defended us, and looking up to him, I giggled "Why thank you, kind wizard sir."

"Both of you wouldn't last a day with the pace we're going, or the dangers along the way. You would only slow us down and get in the way." Thorn tried to intimidate Shianne, which was not working at all. She was fucking pissed. Staring him down with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest, her voice hardened as she spat, "Is it because all we are to you are tits and ass? Or is it because you think women with backbone aren't good enough for the likes of you, Mr. Oakenshield?!"

I held in my gasp, but some of the others didn't.

I knew she wasn't finished.

"WE DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE! I CONVINCE MY BEST FRIEND WHO I WATCHED DIE ONCE ALREADY TO RISK HER LIFE IN A WORLD WE'VE ONLY HEARD STORIES ABOUT! WE CHOSE TO HELP YOU SO FUCK YOU AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL, CHAUVINIST ASS! AMBER, I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE."

Yeah now she was done. She spun on her heel and strut in the opposite direction full of rage, and with an apologetic smile for Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves, and a quick glare in Thorin's direction, I went after her.

I found her just outside a cave, that smelled fucking nasty as I got closer. Shianne sniffled as I walked up to her at the opening of the cave, looking up at me as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and said in a tiny sad voice, "I found a cave...I didn't want to go in alone..."

"I wouldn't go in there alone either. It smells bad down there." I laughed as i knelt next to her, before I asked, "You okay?"

"I don't know what happened. I was so damn mad, you know how much I hate it when someone acts like that."

"Like they're better than everyone." I said with knowing sigh. Truthfully, she'd said everything I was thinking. She wasn't wrong.

"Even when you save them and their sexy friends from trolls." She laughed softly, sniffling and rolling her eyes at me when she saw my face.

"Which one!? You have to point him out!" I smiled brightly, but she wasn't smiling with me.

"Let's not get our hopes up, Amber. After what I said to him, Thorin's definitely not going to let us go with them. I fucked up." She reasoned with a sigh, and as I went to convince her otherwise, I stopped as I heard someone approaching from the way we'd came.

We saw them before they saw us, and Shianne gripped my arm and breathed in as she whispered, "That's him."

There was one with long blonde hair, including a long beard and long braided mustache, and while he was pretty good looking, I was busy gaping at the other one walking towards us with long dark hair and matching dark eyes.

"Please don't say dark hair, Shi." I just about begged, "I'll probably die again."

"No, the other one." She said with a smile, her tears long gone now, "You know I'm a sucker for blondes."

"Alyssa was definitely right," she laughed a little louder, "Sexiest dwarves I've ever seen!"

"Amber!" The one I officially called dibs on shouted, followed by his bearded friend as he called Shianne's name and said, "Where did they run off to?"

"Over here!" I shouted as we both stood, "We found a cave!"

When they could see us, they both broke into smiles and jogged forward. "Sorry about all that back there..." Shianne said as they walked over, but her eyes were fixed on blondie and I was trying not to blush as the dark haired dwarf locked his sultry dark eyes with my bright green and smiled as I said, "It smells too bad to go hang out down there."

"Not to worry lass." The blonde one said to Shianne, who blushed wildly, before the dark haired one added, "Uncle has changed his mind! You both can come with us to Erebor."

Damn, with the way he was looking at me, and that velvet voice of his, I knew I had it bad.

"Fili." The blonde one said with a smile for Shianne.

"Kili." The dark haired one said as he stepped even closer to me, smiling as he offered me his hand and said, "Come on then, let's get back before they send someone else out looking for us."

I glanced over at Shianne, who was already leaning into Fili's grasp as he went from holding her hand to putting an arm around her. I smiled, and turned back to Kili, sexiest man in Middle Earth, and took his hand.

I resisted the urge to gasp when he threaded his fingers with mine, and with him glancing down at me and smiling as we walked back to the group, I'd never been so happy to be short in my life.

I was so caught up in him touching me that I barely heard him say just loud enough for me to hear, "That was quite the trick you pulled to save us."

"Clever, huh?" I giggled under my breath, before I said quietly, "I'm sorry about what Shianne said to your uncle...She doesn't take well to blatant disrespect, to anyone, let alone the two of us. I really don't either, but I just hide my feelings better than her most of the time."

He stared down at me in wonder, using his hand holding mine to pull me into his side, his hand only leaving mine so he could wrap his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my hip just above the waistband of my tight black Soffe shorts, that, now that I gave it any thought, showed off my ass whether I wanted them to or not.

"She said that the both of you died? And came back?" He said just above a whisper, leaning in closer to my hair. God how I wanted him to just grab me and kiss me fucking senseless. With the mental fantasy of Kili kissing down my neck making me shudder physically, I could only nod in response.

"We were murdered. We woke up without a scratch in the woods. At this point, we know as much as you do." I said with a shrug a moment later when I regained composure, but I smiled sweetly up at him as I added, "Thank you, Kili."

"For what?" He asked in surprise, "I should be thanking you! You and Shianne saved my brother and I, what do you have to thank me for?"

"For caring." I told him truthfully, "You don't have to listen to me. But you are, for some strange reason."

"Is it strange that I find you fascinating? Or beautiful?"

I could feel the red on my cheeks getting even darker.

Thank god he had a good grip on me, because my knees buckled a bit when I heard him whisper that into my hair, his warm breath on my neck.

I had to bite my lip to keep for making any noises. This man...no, dwarf, was making walking and having a conversation incredibly sexual, and if he kept this up, I would be putty in his hands.

Kili let me go when we approached the rest a moment later, but I kept close as we walked up to Thorin and Gandalf. I made sure Shianne was still safe by Fili's side as we went to tell Kili's uncle about the cave we found.

He seemed surprised to see the both of us, even more so when Kili mentioned the smelly cave, but what surprised me was when Thorin told Kili and I to lead all of us there, calling it a Troll horde.

With Kili walking close next to me, we lead the group to the troll horde a few minutes away. Shianne and I left Fili and Kili outside the cave, where they had watch duty, after Thorin and some others went down first.

We followed Gandalf down into the cave, and when I heard him warn to be careful what you touch, I made sure my hands were clutched to my chest.

I saw Shianne leaving the troll horde, so I climbed out behind her.

"I wish we could wash the blood out of our clothes." I said as I scrunched up my nose and sat down on a stump next to Shianne, who laughed as she held out her light blue hoodie, soaked in dark red, "At least yours blends in a little. I look like target practice over here."

"Hopefully we'll come across a river or something before it sets in all the way." I smiled, before standing, pulling off my sweater, and tying it around my waist. Luckily, I had a thin grey tank top underneath, and as Shi did the same with her hoodie, I saw she had a tight black Tshirt beneath hers.

Mine didn't have any bullet holes, so I assumed the shots missed my spaghetti strap, but Shianne's t shirt had holes where her wounds would be.

As she secured her sleeves in a bow around her waist, we walked over to where Fili and Kili were on watch.

"Your garnets have holes." Kili asked with his head tilted to the side, and Shianne answered his obvious question. "It's from when we were shot, and no, not by arrows."

"Are you hurt?" Fili spoke up with concern, and we both shook our heads.

"Miraculously, no!" I laughed, "We died and came back to life, I think. But we're fine, really."

"I'll be right back," Shianne said with a nervous smile, "I want to apologise to Thorin."

I waved her off as she headed in that direction, turning my attention back to Kili and Fili.

"What is Lady Shianne to you?" The blonde brother asked inquisitively, "Your sister? Your kin?"

"She's my best friend. I'm like the sister she never had, I guess. She grew up with four older brothers, though."

"And what of your family?" Kili wondered, and I shrugged as I replied with the truth, "I have none, besides her. I didn't have the greatest childhood, so it's not something I like talking about."

He nodded in understanding, and I shot the brunette a thankful smile before I said, "She's always had a thing for blondes though."

Kili and I both looked to Fili, whose face was turning bright red, sending us both into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shianne smiled as she approached us, and through his chuckles, Kili answered, "Lady Amber was just informing us of your inclination to men with blonde hair."

"I hate you." She deadpanned as I struggled to hold myself upright through my giggles, and I shot back, "It's true and you love me!"

"Oh really? Well then let me just inform them of what you said earlier about a certain brunette archer!"

I froze. "Don't!"

"I'll do it!" She warned, and I heard Kili ask over Fili's laughter, "What?"

"Please, Shi!" I groaned, begging her not to say it. I would probably die all over again, of embarrassment this time.

"Fine but when we stop for the night, you have to sing with me. And let me pick all the songs!"

"Okay! Fine! Just don't say it!"

"Say what?"

"Nothing, Kili... nothing at all." Shianne said with a mischievous smirk, before we were interrupted by Gandalf's shouts.

We had company.


End file.
